wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Airfield
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Building Function Aircraft Building / Scrapping The Airfield is where the building and removal of Air Units is preformed. It also gives vital information about each Air Units available to the Commander. #'Unit Availability - '''Shows the available Units for building. It also show the number of each that currently in the Airfield. #'Unit Info - Shows vital info about each Unit Type: Production Cost & Time, Stats and Space required. #'Airfield Capacity - '''Show the total Used & Available space for adding Units. Space Available is determined by the Level of the Airfield. #'Unit Building - 'Show the Time remaining on the current Unit being trained and the production order of the units waiting to be built. #'Airfield Level - 'Shows current level of the Airfield and the Unit Building and Repair Time Bonus for that level. Also gives the same info for the Next Level if applicable. Aircraft Repair The job of repairing of all 'Air Units was moved out of the Airfield with the introduction of the Aircraft Platoon. Now all repairs take place in the Platoon Manager. Relationship to The Aircraft Hangar The Aircraft Hangar requires the Airfield to function Relationship to The Drone Silo The Drone Silo requires the Airfield to function, similar to the way Bunkers need the Barracks. That is Drone Silo can only be filled by Drone Units 'that are already Built and being housed in the Airfield. Once Drones Units are moved to the Drone Silo space is freed up in the Airfield allowing for the building of more 'Air Units. However, in order for Drones to be removed from the Drone Silo there must be adequate space available in the Airfield. Related Missions Additional Facts *The Airfield requires that the Tech Center 'be built prior to its construction. *The Airfield and 'War Factory continue to repair the''' Units' they are responsible for when damaged or in the process of being upgraded. However, these repairs can not be viewed or controlled until the buildings have been fully repaired or upgrading has been completed. *The Airfield pauses its production of[[Aircraft| '''Air Units']] when Damaged or being Upgraded. When fully repaired or when the upgraded has completed the production will pick up where it left off. *Power from the Power Plants is only consumed by the Airfield when it is actively building Units. No Power is used when it the Airfield is idle or when Units are being repaired. *The Airfield, with its Footprint of 10x6 and total area of 60 it has the largest Footprint of any Building '''on the Player's Base. In-Game Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages *'Aircraft' *'Aircraft Hangar' *'Aircraft Platoon' *'Helipad' *'Helicopter Platoon' External Links *Kixeye Forum : '7/11 - Maintenance Notes - ( Official ) '- Footprint Reduced. Gallery AifieldFootprint.jpg|Showing the Airfield Footprint Airfield-Unlock-Req.jpg|Level 1 Unlock Box build airfield.PNG|Airfield Construction Complete Message Airfield-OldDesign.png|Old Design? Unused Design? old airfiled upgrade panel.jpg|Old Upgrade Panel AircraftInBattle.jpg|Aircraft In Battle AirfieldRepairPanel.jpg|Old Aircraft Repair Panel WC_04.jpeg|Old Build/Produce Menu Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military‏‎ Category:A to Z